Home Again
by ProcrastinatingBlonde
Summary: Helena gets a call saying Leon is missing, her search leads her to China where she meets up with Chris who says that his old partner is alive, how will she handle finding her missing partner and the mysterious Piers Nivans?
1. Prologue

Home Again

This is my first attempt at a fanfic

The following is a non-profit fan based parody in an AU (Alternate Universe) including Helena and Piers and depending on how the reviews go and the story plays out Helena and Leon, The story take place three months after the events of resident 6. Resident evil is owned by Shinji Mikami,Jiro Taoka ( resident evil 6), and Capcom please support the official release.

"Hey Deborah I know it's been a while since I last came by to see you, but I just needed some time" Helena spoke softly as she crouched down and laid a bouquet of asphodel, zephyranthes citrina, and her sister's favorite white lilacs on her sisters gravestone." I'm sorry I couldn't save you" She sniffed as she wiped a tear forming in her eye. A soft breeze blew ruffling her soft light brown hair. She started to speak again but was interrupted by her phone ringing, hesitating before answering she spoke "Harper here."

"Helena thank god you answered its Hannigan have you spoken to Leon at all?" there was a slight note of worry in her voice. "He's been out of contact for over a month." Helena felt her chest tighten, "What where is he?"

"I don't know his last mission was over in the Middle East, but reports show him to be in Hong Kong as of last week."

Helena's mind flashed back to the horrors of the C-virus outbreak running through her mind. Exploding buildings the poisonous blue fog the turned anyone who breathed it into flesh craving zombies, and worst of all Derek Simmons. It took her a moment to realize Hannigan's voice calling her name, with a breath she said" Yes I hear you and I'm on my way to find my partner." Worry filled her knowing that Hannigan wouldn't lie, she couldn't help but make sure for herself. When she dialed Leon's number after a few rings a familiar voice came from the receiver.

" _Hey I can't make it to the phone at the moment, I'm probably on a mission somewhere with no reception so leave a message and I'll get back when I can."_ Leon's voice mail said. She could almost see him doing his signature smirk as he ended his voicemail, which made her even angrier. Flipping her phone closed she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, as her chest tightened for him.

 _"No way I am not falling for Leon that's impossible, he's like twice my age anyway. I'm just worried about him, because he's my partner."_ Helena reassured herself before her mind began wandering again all the way home. _"Not that it really matter's anyway we haven't talked much after China and knowing him he's probably got some one else to keep him company."_ He mind absently began thinking of Leon again.

It took her only a matter of minutes for her to change out of her sky blue sun dress and soft light grey cotton zip-up sweater, into a yellow blouse under a black jacket and blue jeans. Pack a travel bag of cloths, hygiene, and her picador and hydra with two full clips of rounds for each, before getting on the next flight to where her partner was last known to be. All the while her thoughts drove her crazy." _Where are you Leon? What are you doing here? Why didn't you call Hannigan or me to let us know you're alright? Please be safe and let nothing bad happen to you, Ada better not have hur…_ she stopped herself before she realized what she was thinking, again thoughts of her being with Leon danced in her head thinking how he had saved her countless times, how he had believed and trusted her, and most of all how his eyes seemed to draw her into him. Knowing her cheeks where turning red she was content with thinking about him until a sudden bump from turbulence jerked her away. A few moments later a man's voice came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking we will be arriving shortly I have turned on the fasten seatbelt sign so please take your seats."

Half an hour later Helena was off the plane and calling Hannigan "Helena what's new any word from Leon?" she asked

"Hannigan I just got here are you sure there's not intel to help me find him?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Hannigan spoke" no nothing I'm sorry I wish there was more I could do"

Helena cursed to herself silently until she spotted a familiar figure in the distance" Hannigan I have to go I'll call you later." Sprinting she called out "Chris!" The man looked to see a familiar looking brunette woman rushing over to him.

"Chris do you know where Leon is?" Her voice sounded panicked.

"No I'm on my way to the hospital why what happened?" He questioned.

"Chris; Leon is missing I don't know where he is, he hasn't called anyone he's just gone."

Seeing the fear and worry in her eyes Chris spoke calmly "Look Helena right? Leon is one of the best men and agent's I know he'll be fine he's Leon Kennedy after all, besides I'll made some calls to see if we can't find him." He said with a smile unsure if what he said would work, unable to speak she just nodded, thinking it'd be best if she had more people helping her find her partner. Taking another look at the man she saw him in khaki pants, and a tight short sleeve tan and grey shirt that accentuated his muscles with a BSAA patch on the right sleeve. His short brown hair was messy and had a five o'clock shadow.

"Look running around won't do any good just yet so come with me, while we wait for Leon to show up; I'm on my way to the hospital to meet my old partner." She was about to refuse but thought about it and considered his words carefully, true yes it would be a lot easier and would had a better chance of finding Leon with the BSAA's help. The only thing she could really do was nod as she followed him to a taxi and headed to the hospital.

"Who are we going to meet?" she asked after a while

After a short breath he replied "A guy who I thought was dead for three months…Piers Nivans."

A/N: I want to thank steampunkqueen2489 for her story Return that inspired me to do this fanfic, and if I'm not totally busy I'll try and squeeze the next chapter in the next couple days. Please comment or PM me for anything you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters. Also feel free to read my one shot story called Honest Feelings with Leon and Hannigan and tell me what you think about it I need the input.

One more thing for those of you who don't know the flowers meaning are as followed **A** **sphodel** \- my regret follows you to the grave. If your a fan , or even read the first book or saw the first movie, of Harry Potter you should recognize this as one of the mixtures Snape mentions when he first meets Harry. Helena still regrets getting involved with Simmons and allowing them to take Debora. **Zephyranthes citrine** \- Is a pink colored rain flower meaning I love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you, it shouldn't need any further explanation than that. Considering everything that happened in the game aside from stopping a bio-terrorist and saving the world again was finding Helena's sister. As for the **White** **Lilacs** \- means youthful innocents and memories, because Deborah was her younger sister I made it so Helena would remember the happy times they had together before the became distant. I took into consideration the flowers meaning and color schemes before putting them together, so please don't bash them to hard.


	2. Nothing Bad

Nothing Bad

The following is a nonprofit fan based story between Helena and Piers. Thanks for your time hope you enjoy reading.

The cab ride to the hospital was a quite one neither of them barely spoke to the other as the taxi winded down the busy China roads.

Arriving at the hospital and stepping out the taxi first Chris pulled his phone out and called someone followed by Helena, who stepped out and called Hannigan again to see if she found any thing out yet sadly she didn't. Her worry only deepened at the thought of not seeing Leon again, lost in her thought before Chris came up to her and said" I had men all over the area searching for him as we speak, I promise you I want to find him just as much as you do we're best fucking friends and I guarantee we'll find him". With a faint smile Helena said " yeah I know I'm just still worried about him he hasn't called or anything to let anyone know he's alright, he was suppose to be in the Middle East but to end up here of all places." Shaking her head at a lose for her own words, Chris said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder "Hey I know better than anyone, your worried about you're partner but he is a damn good agent who wouldn't be so stupid to let himself get caught up in anything he couldn't handle." Putting on a huge fake smile for her he started for the hospital doors, Helena stared at him for a little while before following him.

After talking with the receptionist they were taken to Piers's room, on their way through the white walled maze Helena thought she saw a familiar red clad figure out of the corner of her eye. Drawing her eyes to pay more attention to what she thought she saw, a slight pain of anger and worry started to swell in her chest. Hoping it would be something to bring her closer to the man who had been there for her when she needed someone most in her time of need. Her heart sunk into her stomach when she saw nothing, and trying to push the matter out of her head trying not to think the worst and stay positive.

" _It was all just in my head, Leon isn't here I didn't just see Ada."_ She thought immediately regretting it when she did, she without think pulled her phone out and tried calling his phone knowing it would be a fruitless endeavor she couldn't help but want to try. She almost felt some tears begin to form in her eyes as she heard his voice on his voicemail. She had almost stopped herself from calling him again knowing that it would be useless.

They arrived at an unmarked white walled room not knowing what to expect but also hoping for the best. Walking inside they saw a form on the bed on the left side of the wall, but it looked nothing like the Piers they remembered, IV needles were stuck all over his left arm and head. His lower half was covered by sheets and had huge scars over the right side of his body, the right side of his face had a large diagonal scar going over his right eye from the right side of his jaw line to the left side of his forehead, and his right arm was completely gone. Helena gasped covering her mouth her hands unable to take her eyes away from him, out of both fear and an emotion she was unsure about. She felt her heart begin to quicken as she stared at him.

Sensing someone was in the room he awoke to see his captain and a beautiful brown haired goddess of a woman who looked vaguely familiar,"Captain what are you doing here? Where am I? He murmured in a dry raspy voice, as he tried to sit up. Rushing over to him Chris said "Piers you need to relax you've been through a lot you can't be moving around that much."

Looking around the room as his eyes became to focus more clearly, he could tell he was in a hospital bed, panic began to set in before to saw that his right arm was completely missing. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he began to start thrashing around in a panic, screaming at the top of his lungs. Helena knew all too well what he was going through since she felt the same way about losing her sister and the horrors of the C-virus China incident, had given her PTSD episodes where she woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

Walking up to him she grabbed the sides of his face and gently put it to her chest and began to say" It's okay Piers your alive, your safe. Nothing bad will happen to you, you're grounded." Repeating those words his spasm slowly ceased as he looked up into her chocolate brown eyes. Looking back into his she saw his left eye was hazel while his right was an almost white-ish pale blue, "Safe sounds nice" he said as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Watching the exchange between to two Chris slowly began to make his way outside with the nurse who had both just witnessed the exchange between to two. Stopping her he asked her not to tell anyone about this in Chinese, flashing her the best smile he could, the nurse just nodded and walked away blushing slightly. Calling HQ he gave a brief summary of what happened moments ago and was instructed to keep a close eye on Piers while a BSAA sent a retrieval team to get him for tests because of the C-virus that might still be in his blood, and to insure agent Harper stays close to him for mental stability.

Walking back in the room Helena gently begins to set Piers head back down on the pillow, after making eye contact, he motions for her outside the hall and tells her the pervious conversation with HQ. "Are they crazy I can't just stay here I need to be out there looking for Leon" she said loud whisper so as not to disturb the other patents." I know how you feel and I'm sorry for asking this of you but I need your help with him you saw how he reacted his memories and the stress are taking it's toll on him and you were able to calm him down." "Why don't you stay here you're his captain I'm sure he wants to see you more than he would a complete stranger."

"This is a lot to be asking you and I know you don't want to do it but I need you here to be with him and I promise I'll go and look for Leon." Biting her lower lip she felt her chest tighten again because she knew all to well after losing her only sister and everything that happened leading up to Simmons death the emotional and psychological pain he must be going through, and the only person who helped her get through those tough times was currently missing. Clenching her fists she knew deep down he was right that she should stay there and watch over him, she took a deep breath and said " Just hurry back I want to be able to look for Leon too, he is my partner after all."

Smiling he said his thanks and left, her to look after his wounded friend, with a sigh she walked back into the room and took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room, "Deborah" her mind began to go back to being strapped into the chair of the Tall Oaks Chapel begging for her to be taken instead of her sister and swearing that she'd get Simmons, then again to when she and Leon rescued her before she changed into a B.O.W. _"No more tears, not until I avenge your death I promise."_ Her mind began thinking about everything else that transpired, before slight movement brought her back to reality.

"So you're awake again how do you feel?" She asked moving the chair closer to he bed as Piers began opening his eyes again slightly. "I feel like crap." He said though a fit of coughs, getting him some water she gave it to him and watched as he drank it in three gulps.

"Must've been really thirsty then." She teased, glancing over to her he said "Who are you? And How'd you get here" His eyes never leaving hers, after telling him all that happened he just breathed before trying to sit up again. "Wait what are you doing you shouldn't be trying to get up, you need your rest." She said to him. "No I'm fine I need to see my captain to let him know I'm alive and about everything else." He snapped at her gritting his teeth and was almost in a sitting position before being pushed back down by Helena.

"Don't be so stupid your captain told me to look after you and please tell me what exactly to you think you can do in your condition right now you can barely even sit up right now." Helena scoffed

"Don't underestimate me" He said coughing getting angry with her he moved her hands off of him and started to try and sit back up again, before he was pushed back down once again. "You idiot I'm doing this to help you.." She started to say before she was cut off by Piers " If you were helping me like you say then you would then you wouldn't be holding me back from seeing my captain, why are you still even here?"

Sweat began forming on his brow as he started coughing again. "See like I said you need your rest." She said getting him another glass of water, while trying to keep her emotions in check he simply pushed it aside as he attempted to get up for the third time. "Would you stop and think about what your captain would say if he saw you in this state trying to move"

"Don't talk about him like you know him." He hissed and with one final last effort he attempted to get up, not expecting it Helena went to grab him but pulled on the IV needle in his arm causing her to lose her balance as she fell forward while Piers screamed turned and said "You Bitc..." before they're lips collided and time froze then and there it was like electricity surged though them. Leaning back down Piers moved his left arm around her head as Helena put both her hands on the sides of his face. Kissing deeper than before they're argument prior didn't even matter.

Getting on the bed Helena straddled Piers holding him closer to her and vise versa. Breaking only to take a breathe of air was when they heard an awkward cough before turning to see the nurse standing in the doorway. Blushing furiously Helena got up and left the room in embarrassment. Piers just stared to her as she left wonder how he'd make it up to her.

 _What restless woman can resist a man with a shovel in one hand_

 _and a glowing rose bush in the other, and a moderately crazed glitter in his eyes that might be mistaken for love?"_

 _~ Margret Atwood_

A/N: Thank you all for reading this got done a lot sooner than expected, I managed to find this chapter hidden in my bed side table hopefully I can find my other notes as well. Leave comments and/or suggestions as to what you want to see and I'll try to put it in my next chapter.


	3. Painful Memories

Painful Memories

The following is a nonprofit fan based story, all character belong to Resident Evil and Shinji Mikami. Please support the official release and thank you all for your support.

" _What the hell was I thinking_ " Helena thought as she stormed out of the room her cheeks flushed redder than a tomato, " _That was just wrong I'm not like that plus I know absolutely nothing about the guy_ ." Putting her fingers to her lips. She could still feel his lips lingering on hers.

"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have done that" she muttered. Placing back and forth in the hall outside the doorway, she jumped when the nurse came out and nudged her to go back inside the room.

Hesitant at first she slowly crept into the room, all the while thinking of what she was going to say next then she saw really saw him for the first time. His chiseled tone upper body glistened slightly with sweat, as he stared at her with a look of longing. She could fell her heart begin to race as her brain began shutting down, she was no longer in control of her movement as she felt herself getting closer to him it was like a powerful magnetic pull could be felt between the two, she wanted him also carnivorously craved for him. She knew

Reaching the foot of the bed, Helena paused slightly biting her bottom lip, the mouth was dry as she spoke. " Look what happened before was an accident, that wasn't suppose to happen..." She started to speak before he held up a hand. " No it's fine." He said in a raspy voice as he tried to move to get up again, Helena found herself moving to stop him before he pulled her into him his lips pressed to hers their tongues intertwined. She struggled briefly against him before her body gave out surrendering herself to his embrace. "We shouldn't be done this, we really should stop." She said between heavy breaths. " Don't lie you want this as much as me." He growled in reply shifting over slightly so as to allow her more space to climb into the bed.

Finally breaking apart from each other Helena moved to his other side and laid next to him, her head resting on his shoulder breathing slightly heavily. "That was probably one of the best make-out sessions I ever had" She stated. "You weren't so bad yourself" He replied wrapping his only arm around her body and kissing her brow. Looking over him again Helena saw several smaller scars laced his finely sculpted body. Running her finger over each one she asked about them and he told her about each with a modest reply. "What about you?" he asked her looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes, "What about me" she stuttered again feeling her face getting warmer.

"What kind of scars do you have you've already seen most of mine." Her face became redder than a tomato mainly out of fear because she thought that if he knew what she kind of scars she had he might never look at her in the same way. Deciding to play it off as she eyed his body up and down again as she blushed and buried her face into his side before saying something he couldn't understand. Nudging her a little he asked her again before lifting her head and sticking her tongue at him

"I'll never tell you handsome. Come on are you hungry I can go run out and get something. I don't know about you but I love Chinese food and I've never had any when I was here last. but I'm sure they have delicious eggrolls and sushi. " she asked in a persuading tone, making him half smile.

"Yeah sure anything is better than bland hospital food, I always wanted to try their Bau Dumplings."

With a nod she got off the bed, and with a wink said "Don't go anyway I'll be right back" flipping her hair she stepped out the room and down the hall. Walking outside she could feel a small gnawing craving for dilaudid but ignored it for the most part thinking what Piers would think of her if he found out. Crossing the street she when into the market close by and ordered several types of eggrolls, dumplings, soups and a patter of sushi. As she finished ordering a woman in a red blouse and black pants flashed briefly out the corner of her eye. Almost dropping the food she was carrying she bolted after the figure who disappeared behind a blue painted brick wall, speeding up the hopefully catch who she thought it was she turned the corner and met up to a dead end alley. " _Stupid, stupid, stupid it wasn't anything just my imagination damn it I have to get back to Piers."_ She scolded herself walking back to the hospital all the while not knowing she was being watched _._ As she crossed the street to the hospital she began feeling another urge for dilaudid, much stronger than last time, pulling out her phone she opened it to her contacts before remembering she didn't have Chris's number. shoving her phone in vain back into her pocket she stomped into the hospital.

Getting back to the room she smiled once she saw him smile a beautiful sincere smile and a ravenous look eyeing the bags in her hands. "Took you long enough I had to stall the nurse from giving me pain meds. I don't think she liked me doing that she almost forced me to take them." He said jokingly in a slightly pained voice adjusting himself. Moving over to his left side she sat down in a chair and dug out the various food items, Helena could almost see Piers's mouth watering as she spread everything out. With out waiting he stuffed his mouth full of a steamed pork bun. Watching Piers ferociously devour the food in front of him eat made him look like a wild beast or lost island survivor.

Watching in amazement to the ferocity of him eating almost made Helena lose her appetite, slowing walking over to his side before lightly touching his shoulder. Spinning his head to her he finished eating what was left of his food before setting it down and grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back onto the bed once again. "I'm still hungry." He said in a throaty growl.

"So left me go and get more food then" Helena said trying to break the hold he had on her. "No not for Chinese I'm hungry for something else."

"What is it just tell me then I'll get it for you then." She could feel her cheeks getting red as she already had an idea as to what he wanted but wasn't going to let him have it just yet.

"Come on don't make me beg for it I think we both know what I want, and I also know that you want me as much as I want you. Please I know this may sound cliché but when I'm around you I feel different and I know we barely just met but I feel that we have a connection." He said as he began to nuzzle against her head and kiss her neck. "You can't tell you that you don't feel the same I can feel your heartbeat getting faster."

Feeling the urge for dilaudid even stronger than before it, was making her stomach turn, her mouth felt like a dessert she needed something to drink quickly. Grabbing the pitcher off the stand close by she poured herself a drink all the while she could feel Piers's hand start to wander over her. Afraid he'd start to notice what was under her cloths she set the cup down quickly grabbed his arm and smacking his hand said "Behave yourself right now we are in a hospital and this isn't the place to screw". She said sternly but quickly faltered again under his gaze, as he leaned in close and planted a small kiss on her neck to sent shivers down her spine.

Knowing she'd lose herself to him, she forced herself to focus on why she came here, she had to know Leon was alright and nothing bad had happened to him. Thinking back to how he had been there for her and how he had taken the lead on recovering her sister's body. She owed him that much to be distracted no matter how handsome the distraction was.

She said rolling off the bed giggling, she bounced around to the end of the room and went into the small bathroom.

Closing the door she almost couldn't control herself from collapsing to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself, and crying silently. After the sobbing subsided she picked herself back up, wiped the watery residue from her eyes, and stared at her reflection, before letting her jacket fall to the floor she began to examine the various self-inflicted colored bruises, large blood red scratch marks ,from her fingernails, and small needle sized holes all over her arms. Knowing full well she caused her own injuries, she also knew that if anyone else knew she'd be out of a job and probably be homless within a month. Then it happened again just like the last time she felt an icy chill run down her spine, clutching the sink to keep from keeling over she felt every joint in her body lock as sweat the size of bullets dripped down her face. Knowing full well that she needed her little fix of dilaudid, as her mouth began to dry out she felt nauseous and light headed.

Moving as slowly as possible she inched her way to the toilet before almost dunking her head into the water her nose just a few inches away from the water, she felt another familiar feeling her stomach started gurgling as it began to rise. Moments later she spewed all the bile, as her mind replayed every single event from when she and her sister were in the underground research facility, to the Tall Oaks and meeting Leon, finally China and killing that bastard Simmons. When she finished emptying her stomach acid vertigo made it almost impossible to stand she moved forward to stand but hit the crown of her head on the bottom of the sink and knocking herself out.

"Not all scars show. Not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't see, the pain someone feels."

― Lisa French

A/N: I finally finished this chapter, which took way longer than expected to finish, but i'm happy with it. Leave any commits on how to improve or anything you'd like to see in my upcoming stories or just PM me. I'll be sure to try and put it into my next story. For those of you that don't know dilaudid is a pain killer medicine that can be fatal if misused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following is a non-profit fan base parody, all characters are owed by Shinji Mikami, and Capcom please support the official release, all other characters are fictional any likeness or similarities to any other persons or places is strictly coincidental.

Helena awoke to both a pounding headache and a pounding on the door. Rubbing her head she cautiously got up from under the sink, after slipping back on her jacket she unlocked the door and what she saw made her panic. Several men in white Hazmat suits were all around Piers. Two other men stood directly in front of her path unable to see their expressions let alone faces before one of the masked figures moved forward to grab her. Moving back she started to reach for her gun on reflex before she remembered she left them in her bag in the taxi which was currently with Chris looking for Leon.

"Don't worry agent Harper we are here to help." A muffled male sounding voice said as the figure moved forward to grab her again. Looking back at herself from the mask the man wore she had no other option but to go, resisting lightly as they dragged her out of the small bathroom across from the bed where she noted Piers was also giving the white clad figures a hard time.

Seeing Helena being taken out of the room he roared in a fury that was almost frightening, trying even harder to shake off the hands on him succeeding in throwing off two men as he ripped off his I.V's. knocking over the monitors and pulling down part of the curtains before more hands reached out over his body dragging him back onto the bed. In the struggle he threw his head back connecting it with a mask cracking it forcing the person to let go, Helena meanwhile was just outside the door before she did a side kick to her left dropping the person she believed to be a man to his knees. Twisting her arm free as she pushed the other of balance ran back over to Piers's side wrapping her arms protectively around his neck seemed to have caused a shockwave effect among those surrounding them.

"What is going on here?" A deep resonating Haitian accent echoed through the room, walking into view the pair saw who spoke and why the group of people moved away from the bed. A tall dark skinned man, wearing a smokey grey three piece suit with a sky blue collar shirt and black bowtie under a white lab coat. Taking off his matching colored fedora before he bowed slightly as he spoke again. "Forgive the sudden interruption my subordinates clearly have no manners, I am the chief district advisor, you may call me Doctor Josué Destine."

Looking the man over Helena saw he was a well-groomed man in his late thirties or early forties, his most prominent facial features were is strong jaw line, high cheek bones, and mesmerizing hazel eyes. Flashing a brilliantly ivory white smile showing all his teeth, he put his hands briefly over his circle beard before stating " B.S.A.A. SOU agent Piers Nivans you are to come with us for...some special tests."

"Yeah I'm gonna have to past on that, I've already had my shots for the day and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be good for a while."

The Haitian man said pushing a few people out of his way. They both swallowed loudly for chief advisor much more physically fit up close than anticipated. They could almost see all his muscles bulging through his clothing. Running his fingers through his induction style hair cut tinged with some grey, he looked into Helena's eye before saying " And you agent Harper will be coming with us as well, Captain Redfield's current report say you are to come with us for his..." He paused a moment as if searching for the right word to use." stability." He said waving slightly at Piers almost sardonically.

Looking at each other it was clear that they had no other options in the matter, without realizing it their hand got closer as their fingers intertwined.

It was hardly a matter of minutes the paperwork for Piers to be cleared and he was being brought out in a wheelchair pushed by Helena, again out the corner of her eye she saw a woman with short black hair in a red dress, snapping her head more quickly hoping to see if she couldn't get a better glimpse at who she thought she saw. Again she saw nothing, her mind had a cruel way of playing tricks on her.

Pushing him towards one of the large black tinted SUV's. Helena helped him into the back seat of one of the vehicles in the front she sat on his left side, wrapping his arm over her shoulders he took her hand in his as she rested her head on his shoulder. There saw something unexplainable about the connection between them, she knew that when he was around that she wanted him as he was. He wanted him just to be there Destine followed them and sat in the passenger seat eyeing them from the rear view mirror as he got comfortable, while another white coat took the wheel. As they SUV's started to move she leaned over into his ear and said in a low whisper he had to strain to hear.

"Are we sure we can trust these guys?" squeezing his hand gently.

Eyeing the men in the front seats suspiciously before turning to look in to her eyes before responding "We have no other choice if it's what Captain said then we have to trust his word on it." Giving her a smile and light peck on the lips before facing forward again.

"I believe I should make a few things clear before we arrive." Josué turning to face them, giving them each a look let them know he was serious. "First you are going to be in a safe place so to do everything that is instructed of you no questions asked. Second no harm will come to you as long as you do as you are told. And finally do not do anything that would cause suspicion to you, my men are not as kind as myself they may or may not have itchy trigger fingers and might kill you if you do." he finished ambiguously

"Right as compared to anything else in a top secret research lab would have to offer, you wouldn't happen to have any other B.O.W's in this place we're going too would you?" Piers asked sarcastically rolling his head over and resting it against Helena's taking in the faint scent of her shampoo.

Eyeing them both before pursing his lips, then flashed his all to well forced smile then said "The subjects we have are of less than desirable grade, and don't what we're looking for."

"Meaning the "subjects" are from the T and G-Virus and you..."

"We have more then those poor excuses of viruses." The buff Dr. spat causing the driver to flinch and swerve. Glaring at the poor man behind the wheel before turning his head around to look at the both of them. Piers couldn't help but shift his body slightly so he was more in front of Helena's. Looking at him with an indifferent gaze. "I have no interest in your drug junkie girlfriend, your the one that's important she's only here to make sure you don't get a bullet in your head. which seeing how easily you lose your temper I wouldn't bet on you living long."

"Wait hold on didn't you said you needed Piers alive for testing?" Helena questioned completely missing the fact that Destine knew about her problem with dilaudid.

"It matters not wither he's alive or dead a test subject is still a test subject, we have ways of keeping the viruses alive even after the host dies so it's not concern of mine if your new lover dies or not I just need new research material." Destine said stroking his beard again.

 _"He is almost as bad as Simmons_ _I can't believe this guy_." Helena thought before she felt Piers breath on her neck causing her to jump, looking back in to his pain filled eyes she could see he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words to form. Slowly he moved his face to hers and gave her a light sensual kiss on her lips, reeling back she noticed that he took some pleasure in seeing her face change from a pale white to a crimson red. Pinching his cheek she moved her head away and breathed "That's enough for now, behave yourself you naughty boy."

"How can I when someone so attractive is sitting so close." He leaned in and planted a few small kisses on her neck, causing her to involuntarily giggle, pushing his face away with a playful slap.

Stopping after driving hours past the city at what looked like a farm of some sort they all got out and moved toward the front of the building. Helena taking it upon herself to drape Piers's arm over her shoulder's moved slowly after the people dressed in full white body suits, with the "kind doctor" following up the rear. " You need not worry we'll be there soon just a little further."

Looking up as him she couldn't help herself from smiling faintly " _Even after all this he is still beautiful, I have to remain strong for him"_ She thought not knowing at the same time he was thinking the exact same think about her.

Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls;

The most massive characters are seared with scars.

~ Khalil Gibran

A/N: Thank you all for your support and views, it took so much longer to get this one uploaded than expected but it's finally up and I'm so glad it's done. Yes I am aware I used SOU, Special Operations Unit, as a title for Piers, however while looking for his actual rank the only thing I found was sniper and self proclaimed best driver at the B.S.A.A. Please PM or comment me if there's anything you'd like to see in the upcoming stories. Disclaimer in the next chapter will be rated M for sexual content and extreme language.


End file.
